Sleeping Arrangements
by Altiria-Aty
Summary: Nightmares plaguing Law keep him awake most nights, a surprising arrangement keeps him blissfully dream free. Some miscommunications form from the result. Lawlu. (Cover Art by Inkmonster69!)
1. Chapter 01

Though he rarely slept the entire straw hat crew had noticed, even the captain to Law's great regret. Rarely sleeping, taking the watch of the prisoner most every night and avoiding the crew at night hadn't helped. When he did manage to sleep it was away from the crew usually in the library when the archaeologist wasn't present or in the men's room while they were busy with other things. He put in quite the effort, not that it helped, no one was ever alone on this god awful ship.

Not shockingly it was Luffy who noticed last. It happened one night when he'd gotten bored, utterly unable to sleep he went wandering. The young captain walked on deck padding towards his favorite spot; he'd decided he wanted to watch the waves. Not wanting to bother his sleeping crew he crept. Only the swordsman and the surgeon would be up, though the former was unlikely to be actually awake.

He was halfway across the grass when he heard it. At first, he couldn't place it, an odd noise almost a moan. But who would be moaning in pain like that on his ship? The captain decided to investigate if someone was it meant they needed help, so Luffy would help it was the captain's responsibility.

Set on his new mission, he didn't notice his first mate looking down from above. The green haired man smirked, it was about damn time. Zoro had seen first; on watch most nights he'd noticed after catching the surgeon asleep on deck the man too tired to remain awake.

Luffy wandered forward going by sounds rather than haki. He followed the sound to where Law should be awake watching Caesar. He tip-toed over, his instincts yelling at him to be quiet. Looking slowly, he located Caesar first; the clown was leaning against the mast out-cold. The prisoner was silent Luffy dismissed him, he not the cause of the noise. Letting his eyes run past the clown they fell on Law.

He blinked a few times in surprise; the typically very attentive man was asleep when he was supposed to be watching Caesar. Luffy wasn't worried about losing the sleeping clown, in the middle of the ocean wearing sea stone shackles he couldn't go anywhere. Not to mention Zoro was on watch, the first mate wouldn't let anything happen. No, what surprised Luffy was Law being asleep while on watch, it seemed out of character for someone so careful. Though now that Luffy thought about it, he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen the man asleep, he'd been on watch for the past two nights.

Luffy shifted closer, quiet as can be he moved to get a better look at the sleeping man. His heart twisted when Law jerked in his sleep, reacting to a dream. Luffy stood over Law peering intently at the sleeping surgeon's face. He went from moaning to suddenly thrashing in his sleep. Luffy caught a few names, Cora and Doflamingo were two. He scrunched his nose in displeasure; his newest friend was having a violent nightmare.

Reacting quickly Luffy leaned forward; he brought a hand down on Law's shoulder to shake him. The man bolted up wide awake in an instant. He looked around wildly for a few seconds. Covered in sweat and breathing heavily, his hand was gripped firmly on his weapon ready to attack. Luffy waited until he calmed down.

"Straw hat-ya," Law muttered when he came back to his senses. Luffy gave him a bright smile.

"Torao! I'm bored!" this was technically true, so Luffy didn't have a problem keeping his face straight for the almost lie.

"It's the middle of the night Straw hat-ya just go to sleep, I have better things to worry about!" hissed Law getting to his feet awkwardly. He was confused not sure when he'd fallen asleep, the dream was still fresh in his mind messing with his senses and mind.

"But Toraoooo,"

"Go bother Zoro-ya," Luffy pouted heavily. He could tell the dream had shaken his new friend. Luffy didn't want to leave he just wanted to cheer Law up and get the nasty dream out of his head. That's what his crew did when he had nightmares about Ace.

"But Zoro's asleep," Law sighed realizing the small captain wasn't going anywhere. He acknowledged the distraction would keep him awake; he couldn't afford to sleep and lose Caesar.

"What do you want to do Straw hat-ya?"

"Play a card game with me," offered the captain. Law rolled his eyes and agreed, activating his powers and spawning a deck in his palm.

"which one?" they spent the rest of the night playing cards and watched Caesar. Luffy didn't win once.

* * *

A few nights later Law had found himself forced into the men's quarters. He owned a bed there - compliments of Franky - but rarely used it. This night Robin was on watch and Usopp in charge of Caesar, leaving everyone else to save Nami in the men's room.

The rest of the crew were out in seconds, snoring away they dreamed. Law who hadn't slept in a few days still took a little time to fall asleep, taking a few hours rather than seconds it took the other men in the room. The nightmare's started as he dropped off; flashing images of Doflamingo, torture and other horror's of his past cluttered his brain. He thrashed in his bed, muffled cries of pain echoing through the large room.

Luffy woke up to the noises with a start along with some of the crew. The captain didn't hesitate he pulled himself out of his hammock. Luffy padded over to the hammock Law was thrashing in. The men watched and listened feigning sleep, wondering what the captain would do. Taking a deep breath, Luffy shoved him prepared to leap out of the way if Law accidentally attacked. Law sputtered in his sleep once again eyes wide his power half activated in alarm and a hand ghosting toward his weapon. He looked up at Luffy in surprise. Luffy was a heavy sleeper; Law couldn't imagine why the other captain was awake and was standing over him.

"Torao" Law noted Luffy looked and sounded a bit irritated.

"What?"

"I'm cold."

"What?!" he said agitated and confused. Zoro and Sanji smirked to themselves; they saw what their little captain was planning.

"I'm cold."

"and what the hell am I suppose to do about that?!" Luffy crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Let me sleep with you" Law looked at the kid like he was crazy the rubber idiot had gone insane.

"Absolutely not, sleep with Zoro-ya or something" Luffy glanced toward the swordsman before looking back at Law. Their hushed conversation was heard by most of his crew though thankfully for Luffy, Law was under the impression the men were asleep as they all refused to move or react in any way.

"He's asleep."

"So was I!" Law hissed keeping his volume as low as possible

"Well now you're not, let me sleep with you" Law and Luffy stared each other down for a full minute in dead silence while the crew wondered what would happen. The conversation was going to result in an injured captain and Law leaving, or an ignored captain and Law leaving.

After a full minute of staring and faked snoring compliments of Zoro Luffy started to prepare. He would just climb into to Law's bed himself agreement or not. Suddenly Law spoke he was too tired to argue the point, and he knew Luffy would do whatever the hell he wanted with or without an agreement.

"Just for tonight" came his exasperated answer. A shock went through the crew at the sudden acceptance. Their captain didn't hesitate; he jumped into the hammock pulling the blanket around him with a swift jerk. Then just as quickly he wrapped his rubbery arms around the surgeon's bare chest.

"Oi" Law hissed already regretting his acceptance.

"Goodnight" Law twitched in annoyance as Luffy ignored his protests. The boy used Law's chest as a pillow passing right out, asleep in half a second.

"How the hell?" the surgeon was seriously pissed, it took him hours upon hours to fall asleep and here was Luffy out just like a light. How did people even manage to fall asleep that quickly?

Law sighed and got comfortable. He'd have to wake up early and kick Luffy out if he didn't, he'd never heard the end of it. Law closed his eyes, shifting slightly, positioning his arm over Luffy, so it didn't become numb. He relaxed as best as could be imagined against the small captain.

Later he realized he had passed out in seconds. The exhaustion and nightmares plaguing him falling silent, for the first time in a decade Law was dream free.

Trafalgar Law didn't wake up early, in fact, he didn't wake for hours. The crew members one by one roused themselves and left the room at a tiptoe. Each one had noticed the dreams and pained noises coming from their guest. They realized how amazing it was to see the man out cold without a sound.

The crew ate breakfast without the captain and surgeon; naturally, Sanji saved food for them for when they did wake. They took turns checking on them now and then as they went about their day. The girls couldn't help but peaked in, just to get a glimpse of what Law looked like peaceful. They were impressed.

"Luffy is something special" noted Nami as she left the sleeping two, closing the door quietly.

"That he is" Robin agreed with a soft chuckle.

* * *

Luffy woke up first starving and just in time for lunch. However, the sleeping body curled around him prevented him from moving. The captain knew the surgeon needed rest, especially for their upcoming fights. Law decided if Luffy was keeping the dreams away than he'd accept it if only to sleep. So instead of escaping the captain lay there calmly, prioritizing Law's sleep over his stomach, eventually falling back asleep.

Law woke hours later. For once he felt refreshed and well rested. He couldn't for the life of him recall the last time he'd felt that way. He did, however, note the light streaming from the window, the complete lack of crewmates in bed, and Luffy who had also opened his eyes when Law shifted.

"Morning Torao" chirped the other captain. Law released him in mute horror; he was using the man as a body pillow!

He sputtered incoherently having no idea what to say now. Crazed the first thing he could think of was that it wasn't even close to morning by the looks of things.

Luffy pulled away bouncing out of the hammock happy go lucky and wide awake instantly saved Law from coming up with words.

"SANJI!" he cried happily. "FOOOOOOD!" Luffy was up and out of the door in seconds leaving Law to his thoughts. The man was stunned; he'd slept for hours without a single nightmare, and awoke well rested, was that because of Luffy? Law looked at the open door maybe he should experiment? See if it was a fluke, pressure on his body or perhaps the young captain himself.

Law took the watch that night, watching over Caesar clown alongside Zoro who was watching the ship. None of the crew commented on the strange sleeping arrangement.

Law spent the night mulling over the lack of comment and the ease in which he'd slept while he scanned the seas. He decided he'd experiment with a long pillow and a heater instead of a small body and see where that got him.

Two nights later Franky took over Caesar duty, and Law moved to the library using a bench for rest. He lay with a long pillow and attempted to sleep. He recreated the pressure and the heat the small captain had produced, all to see what exactly it took.

After hours of tossing Law finally slept and promptly received one of the worse nightmares to date. Law woke himself up and was out of the library within a second; he paced along the deck panting. Franky and Nami on watch followed his movement, neither speaking a word both figured out the reason for the behavior. Law cursing at the failure switched with Franky on Caesar watch, the cyborg agreed with a shrug and went to bed. Law didn't get sleep that night.

The night after that he decided to try the other method, for science or so he told himself. As the crew went to sleep he stalled, he'd wait, he was in no mood to ask under the watchful eyes of the first mate and crew. An hour passed before he left the kitchen, Brook waved to him from near the bow of the Sunny, Caesar slept beside him. Law swore he saw a knowing smile on the skeletons expressionless skull and nearly backed out.

Pushing on Law opened the door to the men's rooms and scanned around, no one stirred. He clenched a fist, eyes falling on the small captain who was out cold limbs stretched in every direction. Law moved toward him, hand hovering over the man's frame, he hesitated.

"Something wrong Torao?" mumbled Luffy rubbing his eyes, evidently he wasn't as 'out cold' as Law had assumed.

"I-I... uh..." Law dug his fingernails into his other hand, letting the one over Luffy fall back to his side. He grimaced charging forward this was for science! "It's cold" Luffy raised an eyebrow at the surgeon, a bright smile on his face. Law swore he heard someone snicker, but it was too late now.

"riiiiight," drawled Luffy "we should get Franky to make some sort of mystery warming thing for the room" Luffy sat up leaning on his elbows a grin on his face. "but for now, we can sleep together!" Law definitely heard a snicker that time. He found that he didn't care, he'd been relieved the captain had agreed to share his bed.

"Yeah," Law whispered as Luffy opened his blanket for the surgeon. He moved forward, blood rushing to his face he climbed in. Luffy's hammock was smaller, so close that they were pressed together. Law tried to remind himself this was an experiment this was science to see if he could recreate the dreamless night.

He was having trouble with the thought as the captain got comfortable, rubber arms pulled the blanket over Law, the same arm then wrapped itself around both of them. Luffy shifted happily burying his face in Law's chest. The surgeon wrapped both arms around the younger man. He let his face fall into Luffy's hair, without thinking about it Law breathed in filling his nose with the smell.

"Night Torao" whispered Luffy.

"Night" while his tone was stiff his body was anything but. Law was extremely relaxed. The two fell asleep in seconds. Law for the second time had no dreams once again. His experiment was successful; it wasn't the pressure or the heat, it was the man himself that chased away the nightmares.

Now Law just had to figure out what it all meant and how to get the tiny captain to agree to this as a regular thing.


	2. Chapter 02

Luffy was reasonably sure he was married now. He trusted his brothers' words from waaay back when he asked them what it meant for someone to be married.

Luffy remembered he'd seen a woman and man kissing in the trash heap. Ace had complained about 'PDA' which Luffy didn't know the meaning of. He, of course, decided to ask.

"What's PDA?" Luffy trotted behind his brothers holding his pipe loose in his grip.

Sabo and Ace froze ahead of him; Sabo shot Ace a glare while Ace looked like a deer caught in one of their traps. The two of had had a quick nonverbal argument which Sabo technically won since it was Ace's fault this question had come around.

"It's just a word, it's not important" Sabo stated, "Ace just didn't like that those two people were married and showing it."

"Oh" Ace and Sabo relaxed thinking they were off the hook. "What is marriage?"

The two cringed. Sabo glared at Ace again, and if looks could kill Ace would most certainly be dead in that moment.

"It's um; it's...err" Ace swallowed "it's when two people sleep together."

"Ace!" Sabo hissed aghast

"I panicked!" he whispered back in alarm.

Luffy didn't pay much attention when Sabo smacked Ace over the head. Clearly, it was because he'd told Luffy a secret he wasn't supposed to know yet. And though Luffy wasn't the smartest kid ever he had noticed something wrong with Ace's words.

"But we sleep together" Luffy tilted his head "Are we married?"

"No!" shrieked Sabo with such volume that everyone around had looked at them. Then with a forced smile, Sabo had told Luffy "No, we sleep together because we're family. It's not the same"

"Yeah" Ace desperately latched onto Sabo's out "family sleep together all the time, but that doesn't make them married."

"Okay."

That was thankfully for the two the end of the topic. However, Luffy kept thinking about it and came up some conclusions the brothers should have likely corrected. It didn't take Luffy to figure that he wasn't married to Sabo or Ace because they were brothers, family. But he also thought he wasn't married to his crew either because they were also family. So it was okay to sleep with them.

But Law wasn't part of the crew, and they hadn't exchanged sake, so they weren't brothers either. So Luffy was sleeping with him, but he wasn't family, which meant they were probably married now.

Luffy figured the first time didn't count because the first time was because Law couldn't sleep. Luffy considered Law a friend, one that had nightmares. Luffy figured sleeping with him would help since it helped Luffy. It didn't make them married, Luffy was just covering for one of Law's crew since they weren't around.

But then Law came to him! He wanted to sleep with Luffy back, and Luffy hadn't even been having nightmares at the time. He must have liked sleeping with Luffy a whole lot.

So they were sleeping together, they weren't crew, and they weren't family. So they were married.

Luffy supposed Law would make a good pirate queen. After all, a queen had to kick butt just like Hancock – Luffy hoped she didn't try to hurt Law for taking her position as pirate queen.

Actually, Luffy thought they probably needed to have a big party. Pirate marriages were a big deal; he'd have to make it clear that Law was his. Do they need a big party? Was he supposed to invite his shitty Gramps? What about Law's family and crew?

"Neh Robin!" Luffy twisted his body to look at Robin, she was reading from her new book. Luffy thought it was about some old city that had been lost to the sea. Probably.

"Yes, Luffy?" Robin glanced up giving him her full attention. One of her hands shifted, and a finger grew out of the pages to save her place as she did so.

"Sleeping together means you're married right?" he better check.

Robin blinked at him then her lips violently twitched as she calmly asked: "Why do you ask?"

"Just checking" Luffy announced, "I think I'm married to Law now and we should probably have a party for it. Neh do you think I need to invite Law's family?"

"Ah" Robin breathed deeply, she was probably focused on his question. "I do believe you need to have a ceremony first before you are considered 'married'"

"Oh... how do I do that?" wasn't that what he was asking? They were married and needed a party, oh Robin must be trying to tell him how the party was supposed to work. Marriage parties were different, hopefully not too stuffy though, he didn't want a stuffy marriage.

"Well there are plenty of different ways" she set her book to the side and leaned forward onto her hand "the exchanging of rings is common, though some cultures have different methods. Such as the drinking sake with small amounts of blood from both partner. So if you wanted to be married we'd have a ceremony, you and Trafalgar would exchange rings, and an officiator would name you husband and husband."

"Ooh!" he swung back and tapped his chin "wait, so we aren't married yet?"

"Perhaps courting is closer" Robin mused as she thought about the marriage. They'd have to find a different pirate captain to perform the ceremony she supposed. Not to mention they would have to invite Dragon and Sabo. Would Luffy wear a ring? He might lose it considering his attacks; perhaps he could hang it off a necklace instead?

"Courting?"

Robin turned back to her captain "Oh yes, in simplified terms it means you want to be married. When you are courting someone, you are trying to show them that you'd be a good husband."

"How do I do that?" he furrowed his brow "does that mean I can't sleep with Law until we have a ceremony?"

"Not at all" she assured him "we're pirates aren't we, those rules don't count. As for courting it normally starts with the exchanging of gifts."

"Like a ring?"

"You'll want to save the ring for the wedding," she told him "courting gifts are different, they're meant to show you how much you know and care about the other person. For example" Robin pointed across the way "if Franky were to court me he'd would likely gift me with a book I don't have and find interesting. Or one he wrote to show he appreciated my interests."

Robin pointed to Nami "the princess Nami harbors feelings for would present her with jewelry, but not jewelry she can herself buy. Rather something uncommon, self-made, or meant a lot to them"

"Like one that looks like an orange?" Luffy gazed toward the fruit trees on the sunny.

"Exactly" Robin praised "so to court Trafalgar you would need to present him with gifts that shows you know him well."

"I get it" Luffy grinned wickedly "I know the perfect gift!"

"And what's that?" Robin mused thoughtfully wondering what he'd come up with. Luffy eagerly hopped off his seat and darted to her side. He whispered in her ear, and Robin gave a delighted laugh. "Yes Luffy, I think that would be a perfect gift indeed!"

Robin found herself invested in the sudden plans for Luffy's courtship. She became the first person he'd come to, to ask about gifts, courting or marriage in general. At first, he asked her about the marriage party, then about how the present should be delivered.

"Neh Robin, do I have to wrap my present?" Luffy frowned "It might be strange."

"Perhaps just put a bow on it" Robin answered calmly with her on her book. She was assaulted by an unfortunate image as she mentally pictured Luffy's gift all wrapped up "he might get the wrong idea from wrapping paper."

"Thanks, Robin!" Luffy skipped away.

"What was that about?" Franky asked glancing up from his work and looking to Robin "Luffy is going to give someone a gift?"

"Not quite" she glanced up "Luffy intends to court Trafalgar."

Franky stared at her, then down to Luffy happily bouncing toward Usopp on deck "Huh" he tilted his head "Does that mean Trafalgar is going to be the pirate queen?"

"I suppose so" Robin answered.

"Well alright then" Franky went back to work mentally thinking Luffy had made much more progress with Law then he thought.

* * *

"Why did Luffy want me to make him a bow?" Usopp asked Franky later that night. In his fingers, he twirled a bright yellow bow with black spots. Luffy had asked for a bow using the words 'like Torao's jolly-roger' Usopp felt he'd gotten pretty close.

"It's for his courting gift" Franky answered.

"His what?!" sputtered Sanji nearly dropping the dishes he was walking past with. In fact, the whole crew excluding Luffy, Chopper, Law, Ceaser, and Robin were all present and had heard Franky's words.

"Courting gift," Franky answered a second time "Luffy's trying to court Trafalgar and wanted a bow for his gift."

Nami leaned back surprised "I thought he was only sleeping with Law to help him with his nightmares?"

"Apparently it's gone farther then that" Franky shrugged "if Luffy wants it then it's going to happen, might as well cheer him on,"

"but... he's courting Law?!" Sanji sputtered putting the dishes down "he actually decided to court Law? He didn't just... you know demand Law marry him? He's courting?!"

"Oh" Usopp pointed at Sanji in understanding "he's trying to woo Law! This must be serious!"

"I didn't think was interesting in... people" Sanji continued softly "always thought he was a bit-" Sanji cringed remembering his time during the two-year separation "-Asexual" he pulled the word from his education.

"He still can be" Zoro shrugged "it's not like they're having-"

"Yes, we get it!" Nami interrupted "I don't need that mental image thank you."

"Well it's good isn't it" Usopp tried to bring them back on topic "that he likes someone? Besides Law's a good person if a bit scary."

"Are we supposed to give him the shovel talk?" Sanji asked himself confused.

"We must!" Brook spoke up finally "We will, of course, support Luffy's choice and help them get together. And perhaps pay more attention to Law-san to ensure he is good for Luffy."

"Of course" they all agreed.

* * *

"Is this okay Luffy?" Usopp asked handing over the bow he'd remade after learning the truth. He'd decided to put a spin on it to show it was about Law and Luffy. The bow was a colorful thing with half of it done in yellow with black spots, while the other half was red with straw sewn in around the edges.

"It's great!" Luffy accepted the bow. He carefully lifted it up and imagined it on top of his gift, yes it was just the right size.

"Can I ask, what are you planning on getting Law anyway?" Usopp wondered.

"Oh that's easy" Luffy grinned "I'm going to give him Mingo."


	3. Chapter 03

The Sunny was only a few days out from Dressrosa, and once again Law was on watch of the prisoner overnight. Usopp, however, knew Law shouldn't be, he and Nami had designed a proper list for who was to guard the man down to the hour. It was quite similar to their overnight watch list for when they were moored. Admittedly the crew did shuffle their watches around a bit. For example, Brook was never given a watch with cloudy skies, and Chopper never took one when the temperature was too high. The crew would also often barter their watch nights on bets, spars or even Nami's game nights. Two of their number - Zoro, and Luffy - meanwhile had the habit of merely _taking_ a watch when they felt like it.

Still, even with the shuffling of their watch no one was on task as much as Trafalgar Law. At first, Usopp had been concerned it was because he'd been plotting something – he _might_ have thought the same of Robin at one point in time. But a few nights observing the man had Usopp realizing it was not a plot but rather a nightmare keeping Trafalgar awake.

Strictly speaking, Usopp had been concerned the lack of sleep their ally captain was getting. Surely he couldn't function and fight like that, right? Usopp had all manner of terrified thoughts the involved Law fighting and getting his arm chopped off or shot because he'd been too sluggish. Thankfully since Luffy had taken charge of that issue, Usopp had relaxed - for the most part. It was hard to remain calm when Law kept resisting sleep in general.

Usopp was unfortunately quite aware that Luffy, and by that extension, the whole crew had adopted Trafalgar. Just like they'd gone and adopted Vivi, and Franky, and Robin, and Brook, and Jimbe, and anyone who ever spent extended time around them. It was one of those things that just _happened_ and the rest of them adjusted.

So captain of his own crew or not, Law was officially theirs. They'd claimed him; which meant Usopp worried about him and Sanji cooked for him. It meant Chopper kept track of his health and the whole crew his habits. Like his lack of sleep, or his apparent engagement to Luffy.

Usopp was secretly skeptical that was a real thing.

"Do they do it when you're around?" Nami asked one night having resisted her curiosity for quite long enough "have you heard them?"

"No" Usopp squeaked in pure horror "oh my god _no_ , Nami why would you ask me that! I thought you didn't want to know!"

"Listen," she poked him "This and that is different, I'm not talking about that while Sanji is around. Besides! We all know how this works, we spend years together and rarely dock. We gotta live vicariously through each other."

"Don't you and Robin sometimes..." he trailed off uncertain if he really wanted to know that.

"Sometimes just for fun" Nami shrugged "I get tense you know, and we're friends, so it's not a big deal. We understand each other. Of course, now that Robin's so interested in Franky lately" she sighed dramatically "gotta take care of myself. You guys do that too right?"

"Well, I walked in on Sanji once" Usopp shivered "not an image I want to remember."

Nami laughed and shoved at him "don't lie to me Usopp, you've done it,"

"I will neither confirm nor deny anything!" Usopp straightened "as for Luffy and Law, no. But Law's pretty discreet. I haven't noticed anything beyond the fact that they sleep in the same hammock sometimes,"

"Huh, well at least they're both sleeping, right? Though... Law's been looking pretty tired," she dropped her chin into her hand leaning on his table.

"That's because he doesn't sleep!" Usopp cried "he's practically watching Ceasar every single night! Honestly, I think he only ever gets a full night when he's with Luffy." he tapped his latest project against his workbench "Do you think he'll be able to fight like that? Maybe we should stop him from taking another shift,"

"Too late for that, he took mine this morning. I tried to stop him you know. It's been what? Three days since the last time he was with Luffy?"

"Maybe Brook's whole shovel talk thing isn't such a terrible idea" Usopp swirled in his chair to face Nami "especially if he's neglecting Luffy like this,"

Nami twirled her hair around her finger and mused out "We should say something right?"

"Right!"

"You do it," they both said at once.

"I'm not doing it! You do it" they yelled.

Usopp deflated first "We're not going to do it are we,"

"Probably not. Maybe with backup?"

"Or we could advise Luffy to drag him to bed to tomorrow?" Usopp offered

"Oh yes, that! Let's do that!"

* * *

They found Luffy in the kitchens – though it wouldn't surprise anyone that they did so. What instead was surprising was that Luffy was not, in fact, wolfing the food in front of him down. Instead, Luffy was staring very intently at a new creation of Sanji's. From what they could tell by a swift glance it looked like a deep fried onion.

"Uhh?" Usopp managed looking toward Sanji who looked perturbed. "What's up?"

"Just an experiment" Sanji answered "I used a bit of oil and breading to fry a few vegetables, that's an onion. The recipe is common in the South Blue so I was trying different methods to see if I could alter it, Luffy stole one but-" Sanji gave them a concerned look "-he hasn't eaten it,"

"Neh" Luffy mumbled, "it's a ring."

"That's a bit obvious," Usopp told Luffy wondering why that would be making Luffy pause long enough to stop him from eating. Was he sick? Should they call Chopper?

Luffy suddenly launched to his feet ring in hand and bolted for the door. Nami and Usopp both dived to the side as he rushed past them yelling out: "Robin!"

As the door swung closed Usopp and Nami scrambled after him. Sanji was a mere step behind slightly distressed, primarily because it was _Luffy_ not _eating_. That was not at all normal, frankly even a marine who'd never met Luffy would realize within a short period that Luffy saying no to food was a cause for high alarm.

They exited together just in time to see Luffy land beside Robin. She was seated across from Law, the pair of them were near the foremast's circular chairs. They paused their conversation as Luffy landed beside them brandishing an onion ring.

"Yes Luffy?" Robin questioned with a fond smile.

Luffy gestured to the ring in his hands "Neh Robin, does this count as a ring?"

Nami gave a defeated noise from the railing "He can't be serious."

"Huh?" Usopp glanced at her "I don't get it."

Nami waved an exasperated arm toward Luffy, Robin, and Law "He's asking Robin if he can give _food_ as a wedding ring!"

"It is Luffy" Sanji sighed relieved the issue wasn't serious and lit a cigarette. "I expected him to ask me to make a meat bouquet that he could toss. Of course, he wouldn't really toss it since it's food" Luffy would never waste food, especially Sanji's food.

"No way Law lets that happen," Usopp pointed out "even Hancock wouldn't do it and she's obsessed with him."

"That and it's breaded" Sanji mused "Trafalgar doesn't like bread,"

"Does it count if it's deep fried?" Usopp gave Sanji a confused look. "What about a food ring, that _wasn't_ breaded? No no, it's not the type of food that's the problem here!"

Robin very calmly looked at Luffy, then to the ring, then back to Luffy. "No Luffy, for such a ceremony you need a ring of metal so it's durable. Traditionally it's meant to represent your love and binding. You will want a ring that can last through battle. Most commonly a wedding ring would be made of gold or silver."

"Oh, okay then" Luffy abruptly brought the onion ring up and shoved it into his mouth. Inhaling the snack, he looked Law and asked: "What do you like best Torao, silver or gold?"

Law was taken aback a moment before stating "It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does," Robin spoke up with a wicked expression, "surely you have a preference?"

Clicking his tongue Law rolled his eyes skyward. "Neither, I'd prefer black-gold."

"That exists?" Sanji asked softly.

"It does" Nami confirmed "though it's just gold that has been electroplated to change the color. I've encountered it a few times. It's not common due to personal preferences; few prefer gold to be anything but gold or less commonly white-gold."

Luffy hummed "Mhm, okay!" and hopped away pleased that he'd gotten a proper answer. He thought to himself he'd have to ask Nami how to find a black-gold ring.

Usopp at the railing suddenly looked toward Sanji and Nami with a shocked expression "Wait a minute! Law answered Luffy! Doesn't that mean Law's accepted the courtship?"

"Uhm," they both said.

"I guess so?" Nami hedged.

"I thought Luffy was just convinced they were courting but they actually weren't!" Usopp hissed

Sanji and Nami exchanged a look. Personally, Sanji had thought the same, though Nami had been convinced Luffy had forced it on the other man. But if he answered then...

"We really have to give him the shovel talk!" all three yelled at once.

Meanwhile Law looked away from Robin toward the ocean. Mentally he recalled Boa Hancock's intense reaction to Luffy's very presence and her clear affection for Luffy. He hadn't thought their relationship would advance due to Luffy's clear disinterest. It seemed his two years of training had changed the relationship enough that Luffy would be thinking about wedding rings.

* * *

Law rubbed his eyes calculating quickly the hours left before they arrived on Dressrosa. They had two days before their arrival, and in theory, they wouldn't _have_ to fight. If Law's plans worked out, Dolfamingo would be annihilated by Kaido and Law would barely have to do a thing. However, Law could acknowledge it wasn't healthy to remain awake for so long, not that he listened to himself or his body in most cases. He could function and fight with very little sleep, could perform surgery on two hours and manage just fine. Unpleasantly, his body was screaming at him to sleep, and Law well knew if he had to fight Doflamingo he'd have to be at his best. Worse yet, he knew what he was missing now thanks to the small allied captain he sailed with.

Two days till they arrived. Two days to potentially get a full nights rest. Two rests that would be plagued with nightmares so close to the surface of Law's mind.

He saw Doflamingo everywhere, and it was his fault. The Straw-hat's were all discussing the fight and the plan; his name and his description were all over their conversations. Law had reached the point where Chopper's hat near gave him a panic attack due to the small amount of pink on it.

Law covered his face with his hand hearing voices around him. He'd slept three days ago the full night thanks to Luffy, then skipped the previous two nights taking watch over Ceasar. The first day had been _fine_ , in fact, he'd managed to even converse with the excitable Staw-Hat crew. While the day before he'd been relatively quiet no one had questioned him, instead they seemed to be plotting their own event.

"Should we push them together?" Law heard Nami whisper softly.

"Maybe you should ask Robin about it Nami" responded Usopp.

Law dismissed them, they were speaking of Robin's subtle flirting toward Franky. She'd asked him for advice about the matter several days previously. He'd not answered her beyond being forced to tell her he didn't care much for monetary gifts and that he didn't know of Franky's preference.

"Just ask her,"

"you do it!"

Law tried to regain focus. He needed to sleep before reaching Dressrosa, however with the nightmares plaguing him the chances of him sleeping alone was near impossible. He'd have to ask Luffy once again to sleep with him if only too ensure he slept suitably. He'd do it the night before they arrived. That way he'd be fresh with a full night, this night he'd take Robin's watch, and tomorrow he'd sleep.

Law pushed himself to his feet and scanned the deck for Robin. It was getting dark enough that she'd be taking it soon. He found her near the bow where Nami and Usopp were whispering to her. They must have convinced each other to speak to her about Franky. As he walked up they fell silent and quickly changed the topic. He was too tired to question it much. Clearly, Robin had not told them he was aware of her plots.

"Law, good evening" Nami slipped past him in a rush.

"Ah hehe, yeah night!" Usopp managed an awkward laugh before he rushed after her and away.

Law watched them go and commented "They are not subtle" for pirates all of the straw hat crew was quite obvious. Law was frequently surprised Luffy had even managed enough stealth to break into Impel Down; it seemed like he'd have given himself up within moments. But surely if Luffy could do such a thing destroying a factory would be a minimal problem.

Robin hummed "I think they have some subtlety when they need to have it" she turned to him "How can I help you this evening Trafalgar-san?"

"You have the watch of Ceasar tonight" he started, but for the first time was cut off.

"Oh yes, I intend to share that with Franky tonight. I believe we'll call it a watch-date. He'll be on the other watch" she leaned towards him "I'm quite looking forward to it. Which means, of course, you have the night free."

"I intended to-"

"Imagine what you could do with that free time! Like sleep, you look tired Trafalgar-san. Here let me" she looked right past him "Luffy!"

Law tensed up; she didn't mean to-

"Luffy I think Law is tired, you should probably take him to sleep."

Something dropped onto his shoulder, Law glanced to the side and saw a hand just in time for Luffy to peer over his shoulder "you are? Me too! let's go to bed!"

"Straw hat-ya" he tried.

"Nami said it was going to be cold tonight and tomorrow! But Usopp told me no when I asked to sleep with him tonight. But now I can sleep with you!" Law was dragged forward. He nearly tripped before realizing something. Why was he arguing the point? Sleep with Luffy had been his goal in the end; the Straw hat crew were just giving him excuses. He didn't need to ask thanks to their efforts.

Law caught up and fell in line at Luffy's side; his body decided right then it was going to sleep. The sense of alertness he'd been gripping so determinedly faded, and he knew he'd pass out the moment he touched the pillow.

Luffy opened the door and practically skipped inside. There wasn't a soul in the rooms, almost as if the crew was avoiding being in the cabin while Law and Luffy were there together after several days apart. However, Law noticed slightly late that upon Sanji's bed lay a long pink feathered boa. Unknowingly to Law Usopp had left it there as a prank against Sanji, a recurring event after Sanji confessed his 'torturous' two years.

Law's mind stuttered; he froze in the doorway. His hands shook as he took in the pink thing lay there, his expression twisted violent and uncontrolled.

Luffy still clutching his hand and chatting about nothing found himself stretching and glanced back confused.

Fingers twitching Law stared at the boa his mind twisting it before his very eyes. He could hear Doflamingo's cackling voice in his mind as- suddenly Luffy was in his vision blocking the sight. Startling backward Law focused on Luffy who was still talking as if Law had never stopped walking "-and I fought this tiger that was almost as big as Sunny! But it didn't have a mane like the Sunny, it was a plain tiger." he faltered for a moment before pushing on "Ace didn't like me fighting them at first, I accidentally went after one and got hurt when I was younger, and he worried."

While looking away from the hammock Law missed Luffy as he stretched out his arm and snatched the pink boa off the bed. Luffy was quick to hurl it behind Usopp's things hiding it from sight.

Law shook his head concentrating on Luffy. "Your figurehead is a lion, not a tiger. Why would you even fight one?"

"For the meat."

"Of course" Law sighed allowing himself to be dragged forward again. He glanced at the bed and noticed the boa was gone. Law breathed out. Ridiculous, this was ridiculous, he was seeing things, he couldn't keep-

"I fought this really big bird that night too" Luffy cackled slightly "it had these yellow feathers, and it got too close to my fire! It burst into flames like _whoosh!_ I didn't even have to cook it. It cooked itself!"

"That's not healthy Straw Hat-ya," he drawled.

Luffy hopped into the hammock while kicking off his shoes. Law slightly more reserved climbed in after, it still made him nervous, sleeping with another person. Thankfully the lack of crew within the room made it a lot easier to admit and accept he wasn't going to sleep alone. Rubbery arms wrapped around his middle and Luffy made himself comfortable. Law closed his eyes, and as the few times they'd done this before, he was asleep in seconds.

Luffy, however, remained awake for a while after. He was deep in thought when the door to the room opened, and a long nose poked it's way around the corner. It twitched slightly, testingly, a moment later a head slowly peered slipping through the crack. Usopp scanned the room locking his eyes with Luffy's.

"Still awake?" Usopp whispered gaze flickering to Law breathing softly.

Luffy nodded shallowly and whispered, "Don't put the boa out again."

"Boa? Oh that, why? Sanji get annoyed?"

Luffy shook his head "Law didn't like it."

Usopp frowned in confusion. Why would Law be bothered by it? All well, they were used to such quirks among the crew. If it helped then- "I'll put them away" Usopp promised. Luffy nodded his thanks and Usopp slipped out again.

Later there would be a suspicious absence of pink feathered items on the ship. Sanji had been over the moon in joy to realize this since that particular joke had been getting old. At least he had been until a black feathered boa had been seen and Law had only smiled at it. The pranks started back up right after that to excessive degrees.


	4. Chapter 04

Law woke in the middle of the night and he knew right away something was different. It wasn't the lack of sounds within the room, such as Roronoa's snoring or Usopp's whistling breathing. It wasn't the sense of foreboding he gained by merely being on a regular ship - Law rarely had to be wary of a marine attack in the submarine because they moored under water. It also wasn't his mind playing tricks on him; even with Dressrosa a bare few hours away he had remained nightmare free as he tended to while sleeping with Luffy. No, it wasn't anything of these that woke up. The real reason had nothing to do with him.

It was a hand pressed gently into his stomach that woke Law that night. The touch was not all that forceful; it was barely a brush of skin as the hammock dipped. If Law weren't such a light sleeper he never would have noticed. Since he was, alertness came to him in a moment though out of habit he kept his body still and his breath even, to give no sign he'd awoken. Off to his right there was a soft thump as Luffy landed on the floor under the hammock on his knees and one hand to balance. Then quickly Luffy was out the door of the room with the barest hint that he'd even left.

His quiet exit was the exact reason Law believed Luffy could destroy the factory without issue. Luffy was a loud individual, he was energetic and as bouncy as his fruit, but those facts did not mean he could not act without stealth.

Opening an eye as the door slid closed Law extended his observation haki outward. Most of the Straw Hat crew were awake and in the kitchens, yet Luffy seemed to be explicitly avoiding them while heading for the figure-head.

Law closed his eyes and settled into the hammock. The Straw Hat crew would notice their captain and would handle whatever had gotten into the man. It wasn't any of Law's business; they were allies, not friends. It was not Law's duty to go after Luffy regardless of the fact that Luffy kept his nightmares away.

Even thinking what he was Law found himself annoyed with other observations. For he was in Luffy's hammock, now alone, and it was annoyingly cold without Luffy's presence. It shouldn't be either; the Sunny-Go ought to be settled within Dressrosa's environment by then, which he knew was a warmer one.

Law clicked his tongue and sensed out for Luffy again. He was still alone and making no moves to return to bed.

Why had he even left? He had woken so abruptly.

It was none of his business. Law ought to be sleeping, especially since he needed to conserve his energy to use his devil fruit the next day. Truthfully everyone on the ship should be resting in preparation for the potential battle. Luffy included in that - Law was uncertain of the other man required sleep to use his fruit, from what he'd observed Luffy needed food rather than rest.

Then again the reason Law was sleeping was due to Luffy; he ought to ensure the other captain likewise slept.

It had nothing to do with the fact that now that Law was awake the chances of him falling back asleep were minimal without Luffy, nothing at all.

Swearing Law swung his body and landed on his feet. He strode across the room cursing the Straw hat crew collectively for not dealing with this themselves. Why was it even him who had to do this? They were allies, only allies, not friends like Luffy so seemed to insist they were. Law kicked open the door and walked across the grass spotting Luffy on his knees on top of the figure-head as Law expected. One of his fingers were gripping his signature hat; the other was pressed firmly into his chest.

Even from the distance Law recognized his heavy breathing, Luffy was in the middle of a panic attack.

"Straw Hat-ya" he lowered his voice to one he used while attempting to calm a patient. Luffy twitched and glanced at him, as he did he moved enough that Law could see his hand pressing against his scar. Luffy was pushing so hard that his fingers were physically between his ribs shoving the skin and bones apart. Law down near hissed in displeasure, rubber or not, that was not healthy.

"Move your hand idiot." Law snatched it remembering to be gentle at the last second and pulled Luffy's fingers away.

"Too hot," Luffy whined his hand shook in Law's "It shouldn't be- Ace… Ace's fire wasn't… it never bothered-" he grit his teeth and clamped his fingers around Law's. When he did Law was able to press his own to Luffy's wrist. Law counted the heartbeat he felt there and confirmed Luffy was slightly warm; not shocking due to the rate he was breathing.

"You are warm because you are breathing too quickly. Not because fire bothers you," or magma which Law suspected was the real problem. Law continued to hold his fingers over the pulse point to track the beat there.

"It's- not fire," Luffy choked out begging Law with his eyes to understand, to believe him.

It was easy to do so "Of course it's not," he confirmed before he reached forward and pressed his free hand to Luffy's forehead. It was a mimicry of testing his temperature, and he could say so out loud that had been his intention. In reality, however, Law was aware he had poor circulation, his fingers were chilled. Pressing his hand there would help Luffy cool down and therefore calm down.

Luffy hissed out a breath his gaze focusing on Law's as Law ordered "Breath, copy me, you'll cool down,"

"I'm hot Torao,"

"Indeed you are," Law smirked slightly in a tease. It went over Luffy's head in his distraction. Shaking it off Law spoke evenly as the beat under his fingers slowed slightly "Follow my breathing so we can return to bed. Preferably before the sun rises,"

Luffy gave a short too high pitched laugh even as he started to slow down his rapid breathing. "You like your sleep a lot Torao,"

"Correct," Law confirmed before he added, "I'll be holding you accountable if I do not get enough tonight." The pace under his touch had returned to normal, or as normal at Luffy could be. With a rubber body, his heart rate was typically higher than it should be, which Law had discovered two years previously.

Slowly but surely Luffy calmed from his panic attack. Law believed it started from a nightmare and the raised temperature shared between them only worsened it. Law was unsurprised heat would be an issue with Luffy, he too suspected the scent of burning meat would also prove to be an issue. Much in the way something as simple as a pink feathered boa would have him freezing up. It seemed even an individual with such personality as Monkey D. Luffy could not avoid demons.

Finally, Luffy pulled back away from Law's hand still very much on his forehead. Law startled, he hadn't realized it had even been there. Or for that matter that he was still holding Luffy's hand. Quickly he snatched it back and straightened.

"Bed," he ordered to cover himself. Even as he did, he ducked his head and flicked his fingers. A room spread around them and with little warning Law shifted forward and snatched Luffy's arm. He ignored Luffy's oddly thoughtful expression as he swapped them into the bedroom. In a moment they landed near a particular hammock opposite of the one belonging to Luffy. Law smirked knowing that moment a pink feathered boa had been dropped into the ocean as he'd used it to bring them to the room.

Within the kitchen, at the same time, Usopp banged a recently built mallet on the table kitchen table. He looked at his family and impressed the seriousness of this meeting with an intense look around them. Missing from their meeting group were those who hadn't been invited. Namely, this included Luffy who had stolen Law; the pair was 'sleeping' according to their spy – who happened to be Chopper. As well as the Kin'emon currently watching Ceasar and Momo who was asleep in the girls' room.

"The meeting for... err, what is the team called?" Usopp cocked his head and frowned.

"Team mating!" Chopper put forth his hoof in the air excited to be involved. He hadn't been before this night, in fact the crew had been quite intent on keeping him out of it. That was till he'd overheard Nami and Usopp plotting about Law and Luffy. He'd naturally questioned them and been whisked away less Law heard their topic of conversation.

Currently, Chopper was officially aware Luffy was attempting to mate with Law by using a human mating ritual. Chopper likened it to chasing a doe until she allowed herself to be caught and growing the most impressive horns. He was also quite thrilled to be of assistance and had ensured Luffy and Law were in fact sleeping during the meeting so they didn't find out about it.

Chopper had done his job. He'd found Luffy cuddled around Law like the taller man was a giant teddy bear. He thought Law had allowed himself to be caught even if they weren't 'mating' yet. Had they been deer the progress would be far faster, but as humans, their courtship progressed differently than what Chopper knew - he was excited to learn all about it of course. Chopper had observed them a moment to ensure they weren't going to wake, then nodded approvingly and slipped away.

"Vetoed" Nami held up her hand in denial.

"Team Lawlu?" Franky offered tapping his chin "or Lulaw?"

"Team Rubber-Death" Robin deadpanned.

"Team it-doesn't-matter" Zoro did not want to be involved; the witch had forced him. If Luffy wanted a consort, he could get his own. They didn't need to help, Luffy would do just fine on his own.

"Team Luffy-and-Law-are-actually-courting-and-I-can't-believe-it's-real," Sanji said.

"Team Double L," Brook said, "so if they find out the teams name Luffy-san and Law-san will not know it's about them."

"Double L it is!" Usopp banged his mallet with great enthusiasm. "The first meeting of Team Double L starts now! Our first point of business is the plan!"

"What plan Usopp?" Chopper asked with stars in his eyes.

"A great question!" Usopp pointed his mallet at the youngest of them, "the plan is of course what we're going to be doing while on Dressrosa!"

"We know that already," Nami stated accepting a drink from Sanji "We've gone over that a dozen times already," without Luffy that was, he knew his job, he was to destroy a factory. Thankfully the plan didn't require all that much stealth. The destructive team should be just fine as long as everything went according to their plot. Which it wouldn't. They all knew it wouldn't.

"Not that!" Usopp sighed "I mean the Double L plan! Luffy is going to be capturing Doflamingo for Law-"

"Someone should probably warn Law about that," Sanji noted, "since his idea runs along the lines of using Kaido to defeat Doflamingo and us having nothing to do with it."

"He allied with Luffy. He probably knows already that his plan is going to collapse in minutes. If he didn't then why ally with Luffy?"

"Because he wants to mate with Luffy back?" Chopper suggested clapping his hooves together and bouncing in his seat "Maybe Law wants to prove he'll be a good mate too!"

Zoro yawned and commented to the group "we don't need to do anything, Luffy will do it himself."

"This is true!" Usopp told them "I don't mean to have us interfere with that! But rather I want us to test Law's capabilities for being Luffy's mate- I mean husband- queen? Consort? Never-mind! The point is Luffy is going to be the pirate king and Law needs to be able to be his equal-"

"Go equality" Nami lazily rose her fist saluting Usopp's words.

"-that and Luffy's innocent! We need to make sure Law isn't going to betray him!"

"So this meeting is basically to plan out how we're going to give Law the shovel talk" Sanji sighed "I could be sleeping now."

"That and we need to test how good Law will be for Luffy!"

"He's fine" Zoro stated.

"You don't know that!"

"You really think so Zoro-san?" Brook asked

"Sure" Zoro sat up slightly.

"Why?" Franky asked leaning forward to peer at Zoro sitting on the opposite end of the table from him.

Zoro rolled his eyes skyward and stated plainly "it's Luffy's choice, he wants Law for a husband and what Luffy wants he's going to get, it's only a matter of time. Besides, the shovel talk isn't necessary."

"Of course it is!"

"It's our prerogative as Luffy's crew… isn't it?"

Zoro scoffed "if Law fucks around, Luffy will just beat him up. We don't need to threaten him."

The crew fell silent, before mentally agreeing that Zoro had a point.

Nami linked her fingers together and rested her chin on her hands. "Luffy will do whatever he wants, but I'm a bit curious. What do we all think about Law?"

The crew exchanged looks once again. Then they shrugged collectively.

"He's scary, but he's also nice! I like him" Chopper announced. "Oh… he doesn't take care of himself right though, and he's a doctor! He should!"

"I heard doctors make the worst patients" Nami teased Chopper slightly.

"I heard Luffy talk about Ace to Law the other day, he hasn't done that once with us," Usopp admitted "which means Law is probably good for him. So... I guess he's okay."

Sanji shrugged before admitted "He's decent, he did save Luffy's life during the war. Though I have to get a bit creative with dinner, he eats such little portions…" Sanji mumbled the last part.

"So we'll keep watching him," Brook told them "and we respect Luffy's choice."

More silence. Then Franky burst into tears "Luffy's growing up so well!" he blubbered.

"Anyway," Nami looked right at Usopp "Tomorrow you'll be with Robin and Law to drop Ceasar. So I expect you to observe him. Be prepared to report back Usopp!"

"Of course- wait a second what?!"

"Meeting adjourned."

"I didn't end it yet Nami!"

* * *

The morning they arrived came with a surprise for the Straw Hat crew. It started, with breakfast.

To no one's surprise, Law had gotten extremely quick in defending his food from Luffy's sticky paws. It was, in fact, the first thing anyone new did when they sailed with the straw hat crew. Years previous Vivi had proven despite being a princess even she could be taught to do the same. Since contrary to popular belief, Sanji would not guard her food, though he would make her more if she lost enough.

The crew all took different lengths of times and different methods to protect their food from Luffy and during one notable occurrence Ace. It took Nami a single day to adjust, while Robin allowed it for several weeks. Now both women would merely swat Luffy's fingers in chastisement. In Brook's case, he still granted some thievery and moved his plate when Luffy got too close to something he did want to eat. Zoro meanwhile had not allowed it a single time, choosing to stab Luffy's hand with a fork if he ventured too close.

The first few days anyone knew joined the crew or boarded the sunny Sanji took to cooking extra for those who couldn't defend their meals from the sticky-fingered captain. With the recent visit to Punk Hazzard, the Sunny-go had four new individuals present to cook for and adjust to Luffy's antics. Every meal Kin'emon lost his in seconds and needed to get more. Momo had physically tackled Luffy's wandering hand in fury during dinner on the first day. Ceasar would be eating separately as a prisoner and didn't count, and then there was Law.

Law, as it turned out, had adapted quite possibly the fastest out of their guests coming only second to Zoro.

"Room" Law announced with an utterly bored voice during their first meal together. The crew glanced over as he flicked his fingers and his stolen rice ball returned to his hand without so much as a by your leave. Then Law had returned to eating.

Every meal after that Law had never bothered guarding his food. He stole it back when it was taken in the first place, Luffy, in turn, was not quick enough to steal and eat. The one time he'd tried he'd ended up biting into his empty hand. Another time resulted in an empty fork Law had swapped his food with.

The morning before they arrived at Dressrosa had been slightly different. For Law was very pointedly not using his powers. No one asked then, though Usopp and Robin would later learn he was avoiding their use since they drained him and he wanted to be at full strength when he faced Doflamingo. It meant he would not be reclaiming the food that had been stolen from his plate. It might have suggested Law would go without a meal that morning. Not that Sanji would allow such a thing, he would, of course, cook extra for the man to ensure he ate something.

He need not have worried.

Law was deep in thought going over his plan again and again in his head. He walked through every step of it and repeated the moves in his head like he would when preparing for surgery. He was ready for minor alterations; the unexpected was common especially when one involved the Straw Hat crew. However, he was confident it wouldn't be anything too drastic. Everything should be fine.

Lost in thought Law stabbed his fork into the meat on his plate and brought it up to his mouth chewing absently. As he did a hand snapped out snatching some of the eggs off his plate. Eggs that for the first time since Law boarded the sunny made it to Luffy's mouth. Luffy paused realizing he hadn't failed to snatch Law's meal for once. He leaned over glancing at Law's plate and frowned when he realized Law wasn't eating much. In fact of the full plate, the man had only taken a single piece of meat.

Luffy's nose scrunched and the crew all took a breath watching from the corner of their eyes.

Law dropped his fork again and was about to strike empty plate in his distraction. But he didn't. A blur of rubbery skin shifted his plate just enough that he hit egg and continued to eat. Every time Law went to take food without looking his plate moved to ensure he didn't fail. In fact, had he been paying attention Law would have noticed the amount of food or the verity he'd initially taken had not matched his plate.

Chopper glanced between Law and Luffy were virtual stars in his eyes. He turned nearly giddily toward Robin and whispered: "Food is important for mating."

"It is indeed" Robin agreed taking a sip of her tea and hiding a smile "even more so for Luffy I think."

Chopper squealed slightly before quickly cutting himself off. It wouldn't do for Law to notice their attention after all this was about Luffy and Law and not them.

Sanji breathed out watchful and impressed. He mused softly to himself "Guess I know how to get him to eat now."

* * *

Robin's mission with Law and Usopp to deliver Ceasar had been functional; they were making progress, sort of. They had some minor issues such as the excessively large fighting-fish and the fact that Doflamingo hadn't retired as the news had reported, or that CP0 was around the island. Robin also didn't have much to say about being captured by a collection of tiny humans when she was supposed to be scouting. She did not at all like that she had been separated from Law and Ceasar. Robin told herself she wasn't too worried about Law; he was strong enough to be Luffy's other half, he could handle a fight.

All in all Law's plan was still progressing beyond the slight setbacks they were facing. Such things were only minor problems compared to what the crew had faced in the past. Honestly, she was shocked things were going so well in retrospect.

What Robin hadn't expected was her personal plan to be progressing like it was. It had started off simple; Robin had realized Luffy had a slight crush upon Law but had no idea what to do with it because Luffy himself didn't even understand what it was. Robin found Luffy and Law a far better option than the one Luffy had previously been offered. She had personally not been impressed with Hancock's obsession toward her captain; the woman was not someone that could ever match him. Robin found her weak-willed and the other half of a pirate king had to be able to match and occasionally challenge Luffy if it was needed. Not to say Hancock was physically weak, Robin wouldn't say that at all, but Hancock was not Luffy's equal, she was more of a fangirl - which Robin would never have imagined from the stories of her.

Law was different; he was ambitious and was perfectly capable of saying no to Luffy - more than anyone else that was. Robin liked how the pair stood together, and she couldn't help but think they shared more than just the title of captain. It helped that Trafalgar seemed perfectly capable of having fun as someone at Luffy's side would need to be. He also adapted excessively well to Luffy's personal brand of chaos. Not to mention Law had saved Luffy's life when they couldn't, Robin would never forget that.

All in all, Robin preferred Law to Hancock, but it was Luffy who set her mind on her current path. It was clear Luffy was interested; from the way Luffy seemed to be gravitating to Law and how Law would do the same. It was from the way Law had constant nightmares until Luffy slept with him and how comfortable they were together asleep or awake. Those were only a small sample of the things Robin noticed between them both and she liked what she saw.

So when Luffy came to her asking about marriage, well she couldn't resist. Though Luffy might not understand his feelings and Law wasn't anywhere close to doing the same Robin could see what they didn't. They were perfect for each other and the courtship she was engineering would allow them to realize that. All she had to do was ensure Law didn't find out until he was ready and that both of them realized something was there before the marriage.

Robin's plan was moving forward at a calm pace right within her expectations. She should have expected things to get a bit chaotic after all Luffy was directly involved. Though she could admit, she hadn't expected it to be Usopp who pushed her plan firmly forward and so quickly too.

"Is that true?!" the tontatta tribe asked awed with their eyes sparkling.

"Yes!"

The girls all fawned swooning and giddy. "It's so romantic!"

"And he saved Luffyland's life!"

Robin glanced around the room spotting Usopp nodding along doing his best to seem serious even while his knees cracked together before the group of miniature humans.

"Lawland fought his way into Marineford to save Luffyland even before they knew each other! And now Luffyland has realized they are destined to be together," Usopp pointed to the skies. "So to prove his love, Luffyland will beat up and gift Doflamingo to Lawland as his first courting gift. If Lawland accepts, then they will be one day wed! As the pirate king and consort!"

The tontatta's screamed out excitedly.

"Can we help?"

"I want to help!"

"We'll help the hero Usoland! And get Luffyland his true love!"

"Leo! Leo, you can stitch some ribbons into him and make him the perfect gift for Lawland!"

Robin slipped into the room and arched a brow at Usopp. He shrugged nervously.

"Tormented him in the past?" she said.

"Ah, that' a guess I'm not really sure" he waved her off "it fits thought right? I figured a romantic story was best."

Robin hummed, this was an interesting change.


	5. Chapter 05

It was a short hour after Luffy asked Law what sort of ring he would want that he appeared in the kitchens on a hunt. He sniffed almost like a canine as he sneaked his way into the dining room, and his face split into a broad grin when he found his quarry. Looking left and right with high dramatics Luffy darted forward and poked his head over the table. He checked again, seeing only Sanji cooking dinner and Nami writing.

Flapping his hand at Nami Luffy hissed out a loud "Psst,"

Sanji hunched his shoulders near the oven trying not to laugh at his captain's antics. They'd both heard him come in and both knew precisely where he was since stealth was not in Luffy's vocabulary. Nami meanwhile giggled into her hand and turned her head pretending temporarily to be surprised that he had snuck up on her. A fond smile crossed her face as Luffy snickered in pleasure at his 'success' before he hopped onto the chair beside her own.

Nami put aside her current work - namely the information she had on Punk Hazzard's incredibly bizarre weather - and asked. "How can I help you Luffy?"

Luffy shoved a hand into his pocket and yanked out a paper. Drawn in the middle of it was a wobbly scribble of a person holding up their hand with a black circular object drawn around the fingers.

"I need this!" Luffy declared tapping the circle on his picture.

Nami's lips quirked, if she hadn't heard the earlier conversation she would have been entirely clueless as to what 'this' was. She knew despite the ridiculousness of the doodle that what Luffy was asking for was the ring Law had mentioned earlier. Although Nami knew full well what Luffy was asking for she couldn't resist teasing him slightly.

"You want a noodle? You should probably ask Sanji for that,"

"No," Luffy scowled her way.

"Oh, it's a bracelet!"

"Nami~" he whined.

"Oh, I got it! It's a black-gold wedding ring right?" she laughed letting him off the hook.

"Yes! Torao wants this kind of a 'marry' ring; you have one right?" he looked so hopeful that Nami felt quite guilty. She hated to disappoint and unfortunately, in this case, she would have to because she didn't have any of the dark colored gold. She had plenty of treasure, but the ring Law wanted was highly uncommon. They'd likely have to make a trip to get or steal one; they were pirates after all so Luffy might insist upon the latter.

"Unfortunately I don't," she put down the paper with a regretful sigh "we'll have to go find one; they might have a store in Dressrosa, but we can't stay there long. It's probably better if we try in Zou or Wano-Kuni if Zou doesn't have a jeweler. Either way, we'll find one."

Luffy nodded trusting that one way or another they'd find one, he glanced at his drawing with a grin. They'd have to make a special trip to get one then!

"Have you thought about what you'll get Law after Doflamingo?" Nami asked changing the subject.

Luffy's eyes sparkled as he bounced in his seat with full eagerness "Torao said he likes collecting coins!" Luffy stuffed a hand into his pocket and withdrew a whole stretched handful of coins. Nami and Sanji both startled, how had he been moving without those clinking together, neither of them had heard a thing, which for Nami, was particularly surprising. She had often pickpocketed people in the past after catching the sound of the metal tapping together.

Presenting his collection Luffy showed off each coin chattering about how he couldn't wait to give them to 'Torao.' Nami suddenly spoke up. Her voice lowered and came out far kinder than typical "commemorative coins, where exactly did you find these?"

Sanji frantically made a cut off motion from the kitchen, one Luffy completely missed.

"In the treasure room!" Luffy answered guilelessly.

Sanji groaned palming his face; he started to plot out Luffy's funeral because their captain was about to-

"YOU STOLE FROM OUR TREASURY?!"

Luffy screamed and bolted, the coins dropped scattering in all directions in his haste. Nami bolted after him fury on her face as the two raced from the one, both screaming in vastly different ways. Sanji himself just lowered the heat on the soup he was making and moved to collect the coins. He set them off to the side wondering how many Luffy would escape with after Nami finally caught him.

Sanji, being the only one outside Nami, Luffy, and partially Usopp who knew about Luffy's hunt for a black-gold ring, was genuinely surprised to discover a store that sold them within Dressrosa. He hadn't actively looked for one, and he firmly told himself he wanted nothing to do with the courtship, beyond cooking for the wedding. Not to mention since Sanji would have much preferred paying attention to his lovely and quite stunning companion. Sanji found himself annoyed that he'd noticed the store and by that extension the ring in the first place.

Against all the odds he'd looked away from Violet who walked at his side and found his gaze stolen. Not by a woman, not by food, not by marines or even by his crew. No, Sanji's attention was taken - and he needed to express how shocking this was - _away_ from Violet to a ring. Not even a ring he intended to give away to a woman, but a ring for his captain to marry Trafalgar Law. Of course, now that he had noticed it Sanji couldn't very well pass it. Nami had told them the rings were rare and that it was unlikely for Luffy to find a black-gold ring within Dressrosa due to their time constraints. Now suddenly there he was, looking right at one.

Making a noise of irritation in the back of his throat, Sanji looped his arm around Violet's and shifted their direction enough to point them at the jewelry store. Violet, Sanji noticed, tensed up as they approached. He thought to himself perhaps she was a woman that was not the type to wear jewelry. The idea was uncommon to him. Nami would most happily drown in jewels and rings, while Robin preferred earrings or a bracelet. Sani only knew the latter since he'd caught Franky attempting to create a charm bracelet for her one night. Truthfully Luffy's courtship had gotten to the entire crew, from Nami plotting to send a gift to Vivi, to Usopp doing the same for Kaya and now Franky meticulously carving the symbols, copied from the poneglyphs they had seen, out of silver as a gift for Robin.

"I'm not the type for jewelry" Violet finally spoke up as they stopped at the small store.

"Ah, Violet-cwan!" Sanji swooned in her direction "if you were I would buy the very store for you as a testament for my love!"

Violet smiled at him, and he felt his stomach do a quick happy dance.

"However I didn't stop here for you my dear," he admitted, "actually my captain is looking for a ring done in black gold, I had heard it was quite uncommon, yet this store has some." He pointed his free hand at the display as he escorted Violet inside.

Sanji knew it ought to be Luffy who selected this ring. However, Luffy was currently attempting to destroy a factory and likely would not come anywhere close to this store before they'd need to flee the island. Therefore it would have to be Sanji who got to pick out the ring, and hopefully, one Luffy and Law would approve of. Sanji thought he was at a slight advantage in the situation since Law was in fact male. Though had Law not been, Sanji could have asked Violet to assist him; he still might.

Sanji moved to the display he'd been able to see from the window. There weren't many of the black rings, as Nami had told them, they were still rare.

"How romantic," Violet watched him with a sharp gaze "and who will he be marrying?"

"Trafalgar Law," he answered eyes narrowed on the rings.

Sanji was saved from giving out more details as a shop-worker came over to speak to them. Sanji, similar to how he'd drill a person about the quality and freshness of ingredients grilled the man over the ring. He wanted one of good quality after all this would be the ring for the pirate king and his consort. Personally, Sanji knew if he selected one that didn't fit, Usopp would be able to resize it. Engravings could also be added later - perhaps the two Jolly rogers' of the Straw Hat and Heart pirates. Usopp would likely be able to do that as well, he reasoned, which meant Sanji only had to get the ring itself.

"This one," he decided on a simple ring, it was black with a gold line running through the middle. "I'll take it, right now."

"Right away sir!"

Sanji inclined his head as the man went to ring him up. As he did Sanji perhaps might have taken a charm of silver designed in an elegant book - Franky might appreciate it to add to Robin's bracelet. He offered Violet her selection while he was at it, but the stunning woman shook her head only looking saddened by his offering. He didn't know she was already beginning to doubt what she was going to do as he spoke warmly of his crew and how excited his captain and shipwright would be.

* * *

Nami didn't have a moment to think, all day they'd been running around like crazy as their plans collapsed around them. She had no idea what was happening with Luffy; they'd completely lost track of Robin and Usopp. Sanji, Zoro, and Kin'emon were AWOL after they ran before Law had even finished the last review of his plan. The less said about Luffy and Franky the better; the sheer chaos that must already be unfolding was not something she wanted to think about.

She supposed it wasn't all that worrying that her part of the plan had collapsed alongside the rest of the crews. She just wished the strange woman and her doodles hadn't been involved. That art was going to be in her nightmares for months she just knew it.

Nami also wished Doflamingo had never attacked them. Ever.

As Sanji placed himself between them and the pink monstrosity that was Dolfamingo Nami felt her heart stop. She was beginning to understand now, why Luffy had told them to remove the pink boa from the ship. Why it had mysteriously gone missing earlier that morning. She'd never before been so disgusted by the color pink before this.

"Shambles!"

Her heart thumped, beating again as Doflamingo vanished and Law appeared saving Sanji while clutching Ceasar in a loose grip. Right after was a rush of movement, from Law swapping out the very heart in his chest for one hidden on the Sunny. At one point he'd place Ceasar's heart in his own chest and, she realized, trusted them enough to leave his hidden on their ship. Then he was telling them what happened on the island. From Robin and Usopp going missing, to the false retirement and the abrupt collapse of his plans.

"You need to leave," Law stated as in the distance Doflamingo charged toward them in mid-air. Law's fingers clenched at his sword shaking before they firmed determinedly, decidedly on the hilt.

Oh, Nami thought understanding, Law honestly hadn't planned for his plan to collapse like it was. They were all unsurprised because this always happened, but Law hadn't known. How hadn't he known? She ought to warn him, to tell him about Luffy's plan. Perhaps to say to him not to worry, to have faith that Luffy would ensure even if the plan collapsed that it still moved on, in some manner.

She had complete faith the factory would be destroyed, and Doflamingo would fall, she wanted to instill that into Law as well.

"He's coming back!" Chopper screamed in terror.

Law swore and twisted blocking the violent burning attack heading for the Sunny with his sword. Nami lost her chance to tell him what she wanted as he forced Doflamingo away to fight him. She lost her chance as they attempted to escape with a burst without Franky or Usopp to set it up and off.

It would be much later as they sailed for Zou after escaping Big Mom's bizarre singing ship that someone would say it.

"Law-san saved our lives," Brook noted tapping the bones in his hand to the railing "Perhaps, he does not need a shovel talk as Zoro-san said."

"No," Sanji puffed on his cigarette and brushing his hands along something in his jacket pocket "I'm still going to do it, but... he gets points for that."

They all nodded in agreement.

* * *

The reason Zoro believed Law knew about the courtship was that, frankly, Luffy was incapable of keeping a secret. Later he would amend this thought when he realized Law at the time had no idea of what was happening. He'd make a point to think that perhaps Law and Luffy deserved each other in their unobservant nature - regardless that Law was observant in all things but his own life.

At the current time, however, Zoro was under the impression Law was well aware, since Luffy and the crew had been frankly, quite obvious with their planning. On more than one occasion Zoro had heard Nami and Usopp plotting to assist Luffy in his endeavor. Not to mention the meeting of team double L was far from subtle. They'd had their first meeting while Law and Luffy had been awake and wandering the ship.

Zoro was amused to notice the contradictory behavior of the crew after Luffy made his desire clear. A common occurrence to those who sailed with them was the abrupt over protectiveness the crew gained over the person that did. Law was no different, the second he became their ally, the second he boarded the Sunny, the whole group mentally adopted him. That adoption had gotten complicated when they all realized Law would be the pirate consort to Luffy's pirate king. It got conflicting to them all when they realized they had started feeling protective of the man that saved Luffy's life while also wanting to threaten Law because Luffy wished to marry him and no one would ever be good enough for their captain. To feeling even more protective because he was sailing with them, had a terrible habit of not keeping himself healthy and was now Luffy's consort to be.

Zoro just hadn't realized how dangerous Doflamingo was to Trafalgar, nor had Zoro realized how much he personally cared about the allied captain staying alive. Not until he was swinging around watching as a body plummeted to the ground behind him.

The trade had gone wrong, was his first thought as Doflamingo landed beside Law attempting to push himself up. Law snarled like an animal furious and determined, but moving sluggishly like he was in enormous pain. Zoro had taken a step forward before he registered what was going to happen. By the time he did, it was too late; he'd been too slow.

A shot went off, a second and a third. Before his, Luffy's and Kin'emon's very eyes, Law's body jerked, and blood exploded outward. Behind him Zoro heard Luffy's scream, the noise tearing out of his throat, as the nickname they'd all come to adjust to, hit the air. Before the note ended Zoro was in motion, he'd failed Luffy once already for not being there during the worst moment of his life, for not being there when his brother died. Zoro hadn't been there, but Law had, and now Zoro would return the favor because Trafalgar Law was _not_ dying this day.

He yelled an order at Kin'emon and threw himself at Doflamingo, only to be near immediately intercepted by the marines.

After as he followed Luffy in a circle around the Colosseum, he was unsurprised by the concern in his crew's voices as they spoke of their next step. Nor was he surprised by the fury in Luffy's voice as he gave Franky, Robin, and Usopp full permission to act and assist the toy soldier and the little people.

"But Mingo is mine," Luffy told them all. He dropped his hand to his shorts where the bow he'd stuffed in there that very morning lay. "I'm going to kick his ass."

"Aye captain" they all stated.

It was one thing to target the man to get at Kaido, to defeat him so Luffy could gift him to Law. But now, now it was personal, Doflamingo had hurt one of their own, he and his entire group would _hurt_ for this.

* * *

Bartolomeo followed Luffy as they collected several costumes for Zoro, Kin'emon, and Luffy himself. As they did Bartolomeo couldn't help but wonder and ask the question that had been burning in his mind the moment Luffy had reappeared gloriously before him. The question he had was not about the surprise addition of a second brother to his beloved idol. But why that belove idol had been so furious a moment before he had appeared.

Bartolomeo wanted to know whose ass he had to kick for angering his idol that much.

"Mingo shot Torao," Luffy answered as he stuffed his legs into a fish costume. Bartolomeo felt his eyes glaze in joy; this was a rare sight indeed. He would have to remember every detail of the fish so they could make a shirt with Luffy's image later. Perhaps a figure as well! Yes, a figure for their set would be perfect, they'd put it beside the outfit Luffy had worn in Fishman island. Bartolomeo mentally thanked the mermaid Cami who had drawn the clothing for him when he'd asked.

"W-w-who is Torao?" Bartolomeo dared while desperately trying to keep his tears of joy at bay. He'd managed to actually speak to Luffy; this was the best day of his life.

Luffy turned toward him tears still pouring down his face over the shocking and incredibly welcomed reveal of his living brother.

"My nakama, we're allies!" Luffy answered.

Bartolomeo mentally rearranged his internal pyramid. He shoved Trafalgar Law drastically upward on how much respect he gave the man. He placed Trafalgar's image just under himself and his crew. As an ally Trafalgar deserved respect.

"-We're courting, I'm going to marry him."

 _'We're **courting** ; I'm going to **marry** him.' _ Bartolomeo choked on air.

 _Courting. Marry._ Bartolomeo's mind repeated the words again and again in his head. Law's image slammed upward again crashing through his mental image and slammed into position just under Luffy. Bartolomeo internally started to rearrange everything he knew. Trafalgar Law was going to be the pirate consort, Luffy's significant other! It made so much sense! Law had saved Luffy after Ace had died and now they were taking Doflamingo together. Oh, he was so far behind! He needed to make a dozen figures now and just as many shirts. Perhaps one with both jolly rogers? On a tux! Bartolomeo would wear it to the wedding!

"Mingo is gonna be my courting gift, and I'm gonna get Toaro back!" Luffy turned furious eyes toward the mountain where Dolfamingo had taken Trafalgar Law. Bartolomeo followed his eyes and stared at it himself.

 _Courting. Courting gift. MARRIAGE_

"EHHHHHH?"


	6. Chapter 06

It seemed as though Robin had miscalculated. She found the very idea personally insulting and unfortunately understandable, after all when Luffy was involved all plans tended to collapse or twist so profoundly out of control that they hardly looked anything like the original idea. Robin supposed she could take comfort in the fact that even though her plans had escalated entirely beyond expectation, it was not her fault, and purely due to Luffy's involvement they still ought to succeed in some manner.

When the crew arrived upon Dressrosa those who knew about Luffy's intentions to count Law could be counted on her hands; three of them that is, which Robin could summon to add in Ceasar and Momo's knowledge. Several hours into the operation that number had risen to every member of the Tontatta tribe - of which she was uncertain of the actual population, they'd moved too quickly for her to get a general count. By the time operation S.O.P had begun she had realized that number had jumped again to include several members of Dressrosa's people and visitors.

Now Robin had calculated the exact increase that would come by merely allowing Luffy to wander free. Luffy was enthusiastic to be attempting to court Trafalgar Law; Luffy had always been open with his offered affections, a courtship did not change that and only seemed to prove it as true. As such Robin didn't imagine for a second they would be leaving this island without Luffy telling at least five or six enemies turned friends - or more if he ended up screaming out his plan to Doflamingo while in battle. Robin had prepared for both incidences, adding them to her calculations. She was hopeful by the point the entire island knew the truth Law would either miss the occurrence or would not be altogether against the idea. She had been preparing for the latter using a chart she'd made between Law's rising affection and the knowledge spreading rate and was confident of its success.

What Robin hadn't prepared for was the tournament, the quite sudden but endearing affection one Captain Bartolomeo, and the Tontatta's being so firmly attached to Usopp's tale. Each one of these points drastically altered how many people learned the truth and how quickly it occurred. Within several hours her calculations were drastically changed, and they were about to change once more.

Right after Sugar's defeat, Robin stood watching Usopp dangled high in the air. His face was black and blue, he was bleeding heavily, and mumbling words she correctly understood from a distance. He wanted someone to help him down.

However, it seemed Robin was one of the few that could understand such garbled speech.

"What is he saying?" a man called confused.

"Something about… courtship?" another asked

"Oh!" a Tontatta spoke up beaming ear to ear. Robin made a noise of distress as she realized she watched in almost slow motion as her plans escalated again. "He's talking about Luffyland and his pirate consort Lawland! Luffyland wishes to prove his love to Lawland by defeating a great evil; it's a courting ritual you know!"

"-Consort?"

"God wants us to help set up someone?"

"Oh! He's a god of love!"

"We'll help the love god!"

Robin pressed her fingers to her lips and said a soft "Oh dear."

* * *

Viola had noticed Luffy's impatience as she crouched beside him outside the room where Doflamingo and his men lay. She understood why, just as she had during his fierce rush through the castle. Thanks to Sanji she knew quite well what was wrong with Luffy and it entirely had to do with the man Doflamingo held prisoner without the rooms just beyond them.

Luffy knelt head bowed and eyes narrowed highly displeased to be waiting even a single moment. Each one he remained Law remained chained down nearby before the man who had given him nightmares. Luffy despised this, even if he fully trusted Usopp and Robin to succeed as soon as they were able.

It was out of a hope to distract him that had her softly say: "Sanji spoke of you and Trafalgar."

The Toy-solider glanced her way, and Luffy's twitching paused as he looked at her. Viola was surprised at that moment to watch Luffy's face completely transform as he gave her an ear to ear grin. With a softly whispered laughing he nodded once in a sharp jerk.

"What about them?" the Toy-solider asked his voice a mix of impatience and curiosity. He was as equally tense as Luffy his reasons included the helpless king and his vengeance of those who'd destroyed everything he loved.

"Trafalgar Law and Luffy are to be wed" Viola did not mention the ring from Sanji's comments it would be a surprise for his captain, a gift.

The Toy soldier jerked surprised to Luffy then to the room behind them where Trafalgar Law was chained down to the heart chair. The toy once know as Kyros made a noise of understanding, he knew the feeling of being unable to assist the one he loved. While Kyros did not approve of the idea of a pirate due to Doflamingo, his opinion was slowly altering with the aid these Straw Heart Pirates were giving him and his people.

Luffy smiled slightly weakly "Don't tell him though; Robin says I have to ask nice. So I'm going to give him Mingo, and then he can't say no!"

"So you are going to be offering a courtship," she realized. How strange that Sanji had been so confident when he'd said they already in the process, perhaps it was pure confidence in his captain's ability to 'woo' another.

Kyros grumbled whispering under his breath: "Pirates court now?" he'd thought they'd just fall into bed together.

"Yup," Luffy stated to Viola not hearing the solider.

Viola suddenly made a noise as she realized something. After years under Doflamingo's thumb, years watching her country suffer and years obeying a demon they had the chance to be free. All because a pirate captain wearing a straw hat decided a tyrant protected by the government would make an excellent courting gift for another pirate. Viola giggled and shoved her hand into her mouth to stifle the laughter. It was absurd, ridiculous, insane! Oh, but she felt so light and confident. She felt so sure it would succeed. If only because of how confident every Straw-hat pirate she'd met or seen appeared to be.

"One day" she whispered her voice filled with giggles "I'll tell my children about you and about this day. Instead of telling them all about the Shichibukai who attacked the island and enslaved our people and how we believed the worst of our king. I'll tell them about the pirate who arrived to defeat and capture Doflamingo because he wanted to gift him to the one he loved," Viola chuckled into her hands.

"Pirate King," Luffy corrected her with an amused, knowing look "I'm going to be the king of the pirates."

"Of course," Viola broke down forcing her laughter into sleeves less she give them up "the pirate king who arrived to defeat Doflamingo because of a courting gift."

"They'll never mention Doflamingo again except for in that content," Kyros realized. A wicked expression split his metal face. Now how could they make that even more embarrassing for the shichibukai?

However, before the thought gained too much baring in his mind, the toy-soldier suddenly wasn't one anymore. From one moment to the next he laughed into a combat mode and changed into the room to rescue the king and perhaps a little bit to assist Trafalgar Law.

Luffy and Viola quickly chased after him rushing into the room. They watched in pure shock as Kyros swung his sword and sliced Doflamingo's head off its shoulders in one smooth attack.

Luffy made a face and glanced at Viola with a pensive look; he asked softly: "Does that mean my gift is broken?"

* * *

"This alliance is over Straw-Hat-Ya."

Luffy ignored that, it wasn't over until he said it was over. Besides, it was so much more than a simple alliance now, and Luffy wasn't about to give up on his new friend and fiance. Law was just angry and worried, Luffy understood. People often said things they didn't mean when they were scared, Ace had done it all the time and Luffy knew he had meant it.

Hands shaking Luffy tried to unlock the key but had difficulty keeping his fingers straight. The sea-stone on Law's wrist was weakening him, and his hands were shaking as a result.

"Look out!" gasped Viola

Luffy was distracted from his mission by Doflamingo who had not died when Kyros chopped off his head. Luffy was secretly quite pleased about that; now he didn't have to give Law a broken gift. All Luffy had to do was defeat him and place the bow. After he freed Law that was, and after he got Toy-ros, the king guy, and Viola away.

Luffy tackled Kyros out of danger as Doflamingo chopped the building in half. Then immediately after went on the offensive. Only to be thrown out of the building by the stupid rock person.

Flying through the air Luffy swiftly stretched outward grabbing Viola, Kyros, the king, and Law in his arms. He triple checked Law was secure since Luffy knew how weak he was when wearing sea stone. At the same time, Law jerked his own arms up and away from Luffy so the sea-stone binding him did not touch Luffy's skin. Luffy could inflate his body and land them safely but not if the sea stone was in contact with him. Both of them quickly worked together to ensure they fell carefully and didn't interfere with each other.

Luffy inflated and hit the ground with a bounce sending the people with him in different directions hitting the ground in a heap, all of them but Law.

Law felt Luffy's arms wrap around his middle preventing him from being roughly bounced like the other three. While Law was irritated he'd been so completely ignored when he had been attempting to protect Luffy and his crew, he was thankful for Luffy's actions.

Three gunshots, Law had three holes in his body to disastrous effect. He was barely functional, and his head was filled with cotton, he could feel his clothes stuck to his skin, and any sharp movement caused it to tear at the open wounds. Had Law struck the ground as the other three did he knew he would have screamed in pain and it was not something he wanted to do, not before strangers.

Luffy gently set him down and straightened focusing on the conversation that started up around them. Law concentrated internally on his every breath he tested his body against the damage. Out of habit he'd done it while trapped in the heart chair before Doflamingo. Law was as a result aware it was a miracle he'd not bled out already, directly after being shot he'd been able to heal some of the damage before he'd been chained, but not all of it. Thanks to Luffy's efforts Law had not endured more pain. Unfortunately, the wounds were still an issue he needed to deal with. Law sneered knowing it was something he could have easily fixed, had he not been wearing sea stone.

Finished with his assessment focused on Luffy speaking into a den-den mushi. The group around him was concentrated on Doflamingo's voice and the screen nearby revealing several images, bounties Law realized unhappily. At the same time, the sky darkened with a familiar sight of strings; Law forcefully turned away from it to slam his eyes closed. Breathing through his nose to remain calm he rolled his shoulders, it caused a jolt of pain along his body and forced him to focus on the pain and not his past.

Something brushed against his arm, and Law didn't have to open his eyes to know it was Luffy standing close and protective.

"I'll kick Mingo's ass," Luffy announced uncaring of the bounties or the strings over their heads. It wasn't like having the former was any different than usual. Besides, he'd already intended to beat the man up and present him to Law. At most Luffy was even more determined to punch Doflamingo after the pink bird man had harmed his new friend Rebecca and had shot Law - Luffy growled thinking of Law's body jerking on the ground shot three times.

"Straw hat-ya!" Law snapped to attention when he heard that, "the plan was to destroy the factory; if we kill Doflamingo now Kaido's wrath will be on us!"

Luffy made a face, what did that matter? He already was going to beat up the mom lady who was going to destroy Fishman island; he'd just beat up Kaido too.

"Don't care, I'll beat him up too. Anyway, the plan is useless if we're trapped here-" Luffy flicked his eyes over Law's chest and then to the den-den mushi where Rebecca had been speaking. "-and he hurt my friends."

Law would have argued more if he wanted to but against Kaido or not, the idea of killing Doflamingo of ridding the world of that pink stain was too much to ignore. Besides Luffy had a point, they were trapped within the enclosing string cage. The easiest way to escape it was to defeat the man who'd created it. Law just needed to find the key, free and heal himself; then they could defeat the man in question.

These tasks would be drastically more complicated considering Luffy next set of actions. Law was snatched off the ground, carried off the edge of a roof, and dragged towards the distant castle all the while carried under Luffy's arms. A secret part of him was quietly confident it would be okay, Law personally smothered that part to a quick death and argued loudly instead.

"Put me down! What the fuck are you doing! Straw-Hat-Ya!"

Viola left behind heard Law's angry yelling from the distance and laughed. Wasn't it nice to see the pair bonding. Smiling Viola spun on the spot and started to scan across the grounds in search of the key. She would find it like Luffy had asked her too.

"I feel I am missing something," King Riku spoke up softly looking her way. Viola gave a mysterious smile; she confirmed nothing as she scanned the surrounding area.

* * *

Robin climbed slowly carefully up the net she'd created and dismissed the feeling of nails in her skin and feet dropping onto her arms as the pirates below pursued them. She kept a careful track of the distance between her group and the pirates far below the group was. Tracking how far they'd fall when she reached the top and released the hold she had on her ability. It would be quite the distance; perhaps they'd flatten like pancakes when they hit the ground. Wouldn't that be a fascinating sight?

"Say that again?" Hack spoke up staring at the strangely excited man with green rooster hair. Robin herself had found herself staring curiously at him, Bartolomeo seemed entirely loyal to Luffy - which was only to be expected considering his charisma. She had imagined during the climb that perhaps Bartolomeo as a captain wouldn't mind marrying Luffy and Law. Robin also thought Sabo would be a good fit. However, Sabo wasn't strictly speaking a captain and might end up as a best man. Her other choice was Shanks, whom she believed Luffy might prefer, but was difficult to locate.

"You should have more respect!" Bartolomeo snapped "Law-senpai is a truly great man! He saved Luffy-senpai's life!"

The Tontatta's squealed rushing in with agreement. Each comment had Bartolomeo nodding sharply, triumphantly as if to say 'see, even the little people agree.' Robin didn't mention they only agreed because of Usopp's stories, which were in retrospect mostly truthful.

"What does that have to do with the situation?" Hack said hefting Usopp higher on his shoulder. He, Koala and Sabo had missed the spreading on the tale by Usopp, the Tontatta's, and the pirates following the garbled 'gods' words. Robin was thankful for this, while she was confident in her plan succeeding, Sabo as Luffy's older brother might be the wrench that derailed it. Thankfully Sabo appeared to be as clueless as Law currently was, if only because Luffy was involved and most of the island was already referring to Luffy as Lucy.

"Luffy-senpai will wed Law-senpai making them the pirate king and consort. They'll rule the seas!" Bartolomeo announced before the Tontatta's could being their gushing explanation again.

"Luffy, as in Monkey D. Luffy?" Hack glanced her way "Sabo's little brother?"

"How dare you call him-" Bartolomeo began to swing his arms at Hack for lack of respect.

"That's the one" Robin spoke right over him, Bartolomeo fell silent as if she'd just physically muted him. How curious she through.

"Does Sabo know?"

Robin stared at Hack; Hack stared back at Robin. Her eyes narrowed; his twitched. "Do not tell him," She ordered.

Hack jerked violently recalling some of the more gruesome and violent training incidents during the past two years. No doubt he was also remembering the day Robin spent hours debating with another revolutionary the particulars of hypothetically cooking a Fishman. She never told him they'd done it purely to mess with him.

"You won't ruin Luffy-senpai's courtship!" Bartolomeo rounded in Hack lifting a hand and preparing to cross the fingers on it. Had he done so it would have dropped Hack to the pirates below them.

"Eh! We won't let you!" The Tontatta present growled from their beetle mounts buzzing like angry bees.

He wasn't frightened of the group, not in the slightest. Robin on the other hand- "I won't say anything" Hack promised in a deadpan.

"Oh, good" and everything went back to normal.

"Did you find the ribbon for Leo, Kisa?" asked a blue-haired Tontatta.

"No, I had to ask Lilian to do it. She'll bring it before Luffyland gives his gift for sure!"

"What kind of ribbon?" a shockingly invested Bartolomeo demanded "it has to be the best for Law-senpai and Luffy-senpai! It's his first real gift!"

The conversation stopped as they finally reached the top of their climb and heaved themselves over the side. Robin was unsurprised to find Luffy and Law long gone; it seemed out of their group only Bartolomeo was surprised by this. He'd learn Robin knew.


	7. Chapter 07

Cavendish was physically twitching in indecisiveness as he stared down at Trafal- "-GAR LAW!" his sword hit the ground where Law had been a moment before. Narrowly missing as Luffy grabbed him and rolled them both out of the attack. Cavendish clicked his teeth together; he hadn't meant to attack, he'd let go of his anger. God wanted them to help these two get together, even if Trafalgar had stolen his fame and popularity!

Luffy made a furious noise and yelled "What are you doing! He's mine-"

"I told you we're not allies anymore!" Law snapped.

"-and why do you still hate me?!" he finished.

Cavendish sneered toward Law before forcing himself to answer Luffy. "I have no qualms with the Straw Hat Crew, as for my reasoning that is due to the romance God Usopp, I owe him a debt."

As Luffy, Zoro, and Law stared at him trying to understand the words 'romance god Usopp' Cavendish handed Law his hat; even if he wanted to use it to strangle- no, no he couldn't kill him, God needed him to help these two get together. He straightened, the best way to ensure two fell in love would be a candlelight dinner with some romantic music and fabulous food. Admittedly difficult to arrange considering the situation, he would have to deal with Doflamingo first.

"I have decided to take Doflamingo's head; you two hide somewhere" Cavendish stated confidently, that way they would be safe, and he could return when he was finished with the pink annoyance and ensure they went on a proper date.

"No way!" Luffy spoke up "I'm going to do that!"

Cavendish glared, why could straw hat not cooperate! It wasn't essential for him to defeat Doflamingo, not if his focus was to woo Trafalgar Law. No, it would have to be because he wanted the fame for defeating another Shichibukai! With a sneer Cavendish realized something, it was no wonder these two would be wed, they were both out to steal his popularity!

"Oh there they are!" called a new voice. Luffy, Zoro, Law, and Cavendish turned to see the Happo Navy group smiling at them with eerily big grins.

Luffy made an alarmed noise as he recognized the crazy pointed-head man who had been obsessed with his grandfather. He turned and scooped Law off the ground yelling: "quick run!"

He barely got a step before he was tripped when the ground shook from the footsteps of the giant Hajrudin. "Monkey D. Luffy and Trafalgar Law, you are already together! This is good news; I can repay my debt! You two need to-"

Cavendish rounded on the giant and pointed his sword "you moron! Don't say that! You cannot shove people together like that, where is your subtly?! Your sense of romance!"

"Romance?" Zoro echoed dully. What had Usopp done now?

"I told you I am going to defeat Doflamingo!" Luffy yelled at King Elizabello who had arrived.

"There is no need for you to do it, trust us to procure your gift for you!" insisted Dagama from King Elizabello's side.

"How do you even know about that!" Luffy demanded while Law frowned wondering what they were referring too.

"A CANDLE LIGHT DINNER IS BEST-"

"You know nothing about romance-"

"Doflamingo is a horrible gift-"

"Stupid! He's the perfect-"

"I don't need your help! I'll beat up Mingo."

"But God told us to!"

"We're going to assist you with our debt Luffyland-"

"No you idiot, it's just Luffy."

"I thought it was Lucy?"

"We have to help you woo-" the man who had been speaking was abruptly cut off when another one tackled him. Luffy was left staring confused at the empty spot before dismissing it and returning to the argument. No way was he letting anyone help him beat up Doflamingo; this was his courting gift. He had to get it alone!

Behind Luffy the man who'd been about to speak was smacked over the head.

"You idiot his consort is right there!"

"Are you trying to ruin us all?"

"Idiot."

"I'm sorry I didn't notice him!"

"We're going to handle it!" the group yelled louder forcefully attacking Doflamingo's men who happened to appear at that moment.

Luffy yelled out in aggravation and Law nearby snorted before he commented: "Seems like you've been caught in their pace Straw-hat-ya."

"I have not!" Luffy gasped horrified "I'll ignore them!" he turned forcefully away.

"He accepted!"

"Great! We'll go get Doflamingo!"

"I DID NOT!" Luffy roared.

* * *

It was almost as if they had been fighting together for years instead of mere days. Luffy's outstretched hand snapped back from where it had been stretched out to claim from Rebecca, the key to Law's chains. In a smooth movement, Law twisted his body holding up his arms, and Luffy shoved the key in the lock; the shackles fell away, and a room spawned around them. Carried up the last few stairs in Luffy's arms Law swung his sword slicing the pursuing toys into pieces.

Then Luffy hit the last step and set Law down with care. The room still around them Law dropped his weapon to his shoulder and placed a hand at his middle. His fingers twitched in minor movements as he began to finish the repairs he'd started before he'd been chained. Fixing the most severe damage and shutting down the internal bleeding. Law covered the minor movements of his hands by striding away from Diamante and Kyros; he did not need to fight, the soldier would handle it. Luffy trotted after him pausing only briefly to tell Rebecca his real name.

Law was unsurprised when Diamante attempted to bypass Kyros and attack them. Twisting around Law grabbed a handful of Luffy's collar and enlarged the room he was using to fix the damage to his body. They vanished a breath later with a soft pop and landed in the castle.

Luffy glanced up at Law as he dropped him. He was sporting a smirk; after a full afternoon of being carried around by Luffy, the tables had turned. Law noting the look shot him a teasingly taunting look, and Luffy grinned in response.

A moment later Law sobered and brought his hand away from his side. In his hands lay several bloodied bullets.

"Lead," Law sneered and tossed them away.

Luffy asked rocking onto his feet and sliding to a stop beside Law. "Are you better now Torao?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Law looked around scanning the area for enemies. "Do you have any measure of a plan for Doflamingo?"

"We punch him!" Luffy proclaimed. Law rolled his eyes skyward; somehow he wasn't surprised by that. He was beginning to realize any plan he put forth would likely be ruined, especially considering how far a simple trade had gone out of control.

"The first attack is the most important," Law stated and laid out the idea he had. Surprisingly the second he mentioned 'collaboration attack' Luffy's eyes turned into actual stars. Law, seeing that, couldn't help but allow himself to smile slightly.

"Your first attack will have to be the strongest-" he trailed off as Luffy glanced to the side, looking himself he spotted a young girl walking toward them.

"A child?" he asked.

The girl approached slowly holding out a grape candy that peaked Luffy's attention. Law moved to grab his collar and prevent him from accepting it, child or not he didn't entirely trust-

Out of nowhere a disembodied head with a long nose flew past them. Law startled violently as it spun past the three of them. The girl screamed foaming at the mouth and then she dropped unconscious.

There was a beat where Law and Luffy exchanged a look.

"Was that long-nose-ya?" Law asked

"Yes?" Luffy half asked. His head cocked to the side as he peered at the painting which had mysteriously appeared on the wall.

There was another beat.

"Let's move on."

"Okay!" Luffy chirped.

* * *

Luffy didn't quite know when Law had become so important to him. Perhaps it was after Luffy had finally calmed down enough to listen to Jimbe after the war, to hear about the man that sailed into battle and saved Luffy's life without a real reason to do so. It had to be sometime before Luffy they were sleeping together regularly and courting as Robin told him. Maybe it was when Luffy realized he didn't mind inviting Law to his bed to relax with; or when he realized his nightmares were less frequent with Law's arms around him.

He didn't know when it happened, but he did know it had. Law was vital to him, just like his crew and his friends, but in a different sort of way that Luffy didn't fully understand. Which made sense Luffy decided, since Law was going to be his consort, his husband, that sort of love would be different than family.

Perhaps it was because Luffy understood that Law was his that he was having difficulty focusing. It was probably that minor difference between what he felt about his crew and what he felt about Law that made his heart beat too fast. Luffy forced the feeling away because Luffy trusted his Nakama not to die. He believed in them knowing they could defend themselves. Luffy knew Law could fight; he knew he was strong. Still, that faith was refusing to listen to reason as his stomach twisted while he faced Bellamy.

He told himself Law would be okay, he was strong. Law had to be if he was going to be the pirate king consort. Law wouldn't die.

That is what Luffy told himself even as Doflamingo told him Law was dead. That is what Luffy told himself seeing the blood coating the ground and Law's body. His consort would be his equal, his other half, Luffy had faith that he could handle himself. Because he was Luffy's important person now and Luffy was not going to lose another one, even if he had to fight death himself to keep them.

Luffy turned to face Doflamingo and growled.

"Listen to me Straw hat-ya."

His stomach stopped dancing. See? He knew it; Law would be okay.

But that didn't mean Luffy couldn't help him, after all, Robin had told him about courtships and marriage. Luffy was supposed to help Law if he fell.

* * *

Robin's heart stopped when Luffy jumped off the roof with Law in his arms. She heard the Tontatta's cry out in despair at his state, with his arm missing and his body a mess of wounds. She shook it off; he wasn't dead yet, he couldn't be dead.

"Luffy!" she called "leave Torao to us!"

Luffy spotted her from a distance and called out an affirmative. He dropped Law towards her trusting her to protect him while he fought. Robin wasted no time in summoning a net to catch him. Law bounced, and she rushed forward taking him in her arms. Robin jerked forward to place her body between Law and Doflamingo charging toward them. She refused to let him be hurt further, anything more and they might lose him; she couldn't allow that, she wouldn't.

She was relieved when Cavendish appeared once more to block the attack aiming towards her. A moment later Luffy was the one dragging Doflamingo's attention, and they gathered up rushing out of range of the battle. Cavendish scooped Law off the ground, and they hurried away as explosions rocked the castle behind them.

"W-wait!" Law twisted jerking up. Robin and Cavendish paused, neither of them had realized he was conscious, not with those wounds.

Robin's heart thumped in her chest as she listened to Law. She forced her expression to be as neutral as possible, to not react as he spoke the words she would not imagine he would.

"If he dies- then I will die with him," Law rasped out.

She schooled her smile, glancing to the side so Law didn't see. This meant her plan had jumped leaps and bounds beyond what she had initially been estimating. Law cared for Luffy, enough to die at his side. She forced a straight face as she exchanged a single look with Cavendish who's expression was coming undone. His internal thought process connected Law's statement to their courtship, which he had just had direct involvement in. Obviously, he was far superior in romance than any of the brutish pirates who'd been 'attempting' to assist.

Regaining her focus Robin said: "I think you have it wrong, Luffy isn't the type to fight a battle unless he wants to." Which he does in this case, he had since the very beginning to earn Law's affections.

Cavendish nodded sharply and placed Law down. It would be best if Law saw the battle, how else would he know how hard Luffy fought for his courting gift, it would be a perfect conversation opening for their romantic dinner. Then he could offer his signed picture for his fans and- "I'll stay here, you move on Nico Robin."

* * *

Gantz was having the strangest day of his life and most likely the most terrifying one. Being chased by the shichibukai Doflamingo, the false king, and the man who'd ensured Gantz's little sister hadn't existed even in his memories because she'd been turned into a teddy bear was not something he'd have normally volunteered to do. Gantz still wasn't sure how he'd ended up carrying Lucy around the city, not that he regretted it. Lucy was the one who would defeat Doflamingo, the one who'd ensured Gantz had an actual sister, and he'd do whatever it took to keep the man safe.

Even if that meant passing him to someone else and acting like a distraction.

With the sound of displaced air, Gantz jerked to a stop as a man fell out of the sky and landed in a heap in front of him. Gantz watched the man grit his teeth against the pain no doubt caused by the dozens of bandages all over his body. Then he pushed himself up by his sword and turned toward their group, with his free hand out the man spoke up.

"Give him to me," Trafalgar Law demanded.

Gantz didn't know this man, didn't know where he gave from or what such an injured person wanted with Lucy. He was half ready to bolt from the guy to keep Lucy safe from Doflamingo and this person. When he heard Sofia and Camila, his lovely assistants who'd pushed past their fear to join him in their flight from Doflamingo, start whispering in odd excitement.

"That's him," Sofia squealed.

"No way, he came for Lucy!" Camila bounced in place.

"Who?" Gantz asked eying the man warily. The man glanced past them impatiently since Doflamingo was not that far off and they really shouldn't be stopped and having a conversation.

Sofia leaned forward and quickly rushed an explanation in his ear. Gantz startled and gave the man a more considering look, then nodded sharply.

"Keep him safe," he handed Lucy over without further ado. "Come on girls; we have a mission to complete."

"Yes sir!" they saluted. Camila gave a light giggle as Law grabbed hold of Luffy's arm securely and vanished with another pop getting them both away from the pursuing Doflamingo. Gantz and the girls wasted no time in putting their distance between them and the same man.

Once out of sight he wasted precisely four seconds to turn toward them. "I need more details than that!" he already intended to give a proper announcement to their people, to give everyone hope in Lucy and his fight. Now he could add an even more exciting element to the tale.

"That's Trafalgar Law!" Sofia bounced slightly "Lucy is trying to court him, that's why they're here. Lucy wanted to give Doflamingo to Law as proof of his love."

"I heard it's to prove he can defend Law," Camila added, "and God himself wants them together and has blessed their union."

"I bet you the flame fruit was what Lucy wanted to give him since it's so rare," Sofia added a single finger in the air, "but since Law already has a devil fruit, Lucy decided to defeat Doflamingo instead. Especially after Doflamingo shot Law right outside the Coliseum!"

"I didn't hear that! That explains the bandages! Do you think he's okay?"

"He's pushing through the pain," Sofia began to tear up "it's so romantic!"

Gantz looked between them a few moments before asking his first question. "When did you even hear this? We've been together the whole time."

"People stop believing we're listening while we're in costume Gantz" Camila laughed "they'll talk about anything while we're dressed up."

"I heard some marines talking about it," Sofia put forth "they saw Doflamingo shoot Law from a distance. Apparently, Lucy was trapped behind the sea stone bars and reacted strongly to it."

"I heard it from Mariana, one of the pirates helped her out of her house when the birdcage came down. You know she lives on the outskirts of town, she almost died. He told her to distract her, he heard it from God himself," Camila added.

"Actually God?" he asked.

"Actually God!" they confirmed, "all the pirates are talking about it."

"This… this is such romance!" Gantz gushed. It was no surprise after all Gantz thought, the people of Dressrosa adored love stories more than any other. It was why their people were known as passionate and why everyone had been so very invested in Kyros and the Princess Scarlet's relationship. Now they had a star-crossed courtship between two powerful pirates trying to defeat a tyrant.

It would sell for years, and he was going to narrate it!

* * *

"Wait," Franky said to Zoro, Robin, and the other pirates around them in confusion "Let me get this straight. Usopp told the little people, and the little people told the pirates." Zoro nodded his teeth gritted as he was forced backward step by step by the birdcage strings.

"Then Sanji told Violet, who is the princess Viola and she told the king, the Toy Soldier, and Rebecca."

A nod from Robin.

"The pirates want to help because Usopp saved their lives by defeating Sugar and asked them to, and the Marines and civilians found out because of the pirates and gladiators."

The pirates around them made agreeing sounds.

Franky firmed his hold on Bartolomeo's wall and asked: "Who did Luffy tell?"

"What?" Zoro shot a look at him.

Franky gave his crew mates a deadpanned look. "Who did Luffy tell? You can't tell me he made it this whole day and island without telling a single person. That's insane."

"Luffy-senpai told me!" Bartolomeo proclaimed proudly from their sides his fingers still crossed as his barrier was shoved forward inch by inch.

Franky beside him looked relieved as he asked: "and who did you tell?"

Bartolomeo blinked several times and answered: "No one Franky-senpai!"

Zoro, Robin, and Franky glanced his way eyes narrowed. Bartolomeo made a distressed noise "I didn't! I swear it! I wouldn't tell Luffy-senpai's secrets to anyone!"

The three seemed to take his word for it relaxing him.

Franky spoke slowly, almost fearful as he said: "So Luffy, on an entire island of people; where by now we all know each other by name and who connects to who. Told one person that he was courting Law and that person didn't tell anyone?!"

Zoro nearly lost his footing as he realized what Franky had.

Luffy. LUFFY. Had gone through an entire island and told a single person about his plans. One person. "He most have told more than the rooster," Zoro hedged.

"He did not!" Bartolomeo stated proudly.

"What about the Fishman? Hack was it?" Franky asked.

"The Tontatta's told him," Robin said.

"Sabo?"

"He doesn't know yet."

"Doflamingo?" Franky nearly begged in desperation.

"He doesn't know either," answered Robin with a grimace.

They fell into an uneasy silence.

"Oh my god," Zoro realized "we're going to die."

"Yup," Franky agreed "it's the end of the world, hell is going to freeze over, it's finally happened."

"Luffy has kept a secret," the three said as one.


End file.
